


Sniffing Out the Truth

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: At least one of Kyle's senses is sharpened by alcohol.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Kyle Valenti
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Sniffing Out the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bean_me_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_me_up/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! The prompt was for any configuration of Michael and Kyle; with the word "rain".
> 
> Happy New Year lovely <3  
> ~ Tas

"You smell like your brother."

Michael gave him a look that stated his opinion that Kyle was off his rocker. "You're drunk, Valenti."

"Yeah!" he agreed. He leaned in, giggling when Michael sighed and let him sniff, then he rested his head on Michael's shoulder.

"I wasn't aware we were the kind of friends who snuggle." He sounded amused and Kyle relaxed, appreciating how damned warm he was.

"We are now," Kyle declared. He felt Michael shake his head, loose curls bouncing against Kyle's forehead with the movement, but Michael's arm came up around him and Kyle happily inhaled rain.


End file.
